The New Hellsing Organization
by nikkiangel1995
Summary: Hey there, this story features new characters made up by yours truly as well as the original cast that we know and love. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one: Please try not to destroy my house_**

 ** _Logan._**

She ran as fast as her legs allowed her to. She was eager. She was hunting once again. Integra had ordered her to take out an infiltrated spy in the Hellsing manner and she had gladly agreed to it because I mean, She loved to kill. Logan kept chasing after the spy until she had him cornered by a tree with nowhere to run but the dark woods filled with heaven know what kind of animals and beasts. He stopped and turned to face her. The fear leaking through his eyeballs cascading down his face before his legs gave in as well collapsing at her feet.

"Please…Have some mercy" He cried "I have-" too late. Her sword cut his throat, sliding into his skin. Easy as cutting cake.

"Wife and kids" Logan chuckled as the pool of blood reached her black combat boots "Everyone says that" she spitted at his face before cutting off his head completely and taking it with her, leaving the body to rot on the crooked roots of the ancient tree.

The Hellsing manner always started early, Integra's orders. Footsteps could be heard throughout the house, everyone had something to do which was very inconvenient for Logan. Her bedroom door was kicked open, breaking it in half. She didn't move a muscle.

"Hey wench!" that voice she knew all too well pierced her eardrum worse than a drill, literally. "Integra says you need to wake up. You have things to do"

"Scarlet…" Logan spitted her words like venom "Why don't you go do something productive and suck Alucard's dick, huh?" Scarlet charged at Logan only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her small waist and pulling her forcefully out of the room "Alucard…Just know you owe me yet another door"

"I'm aware" the great vampire threw Scarlet over his shoulder and walked calmly out of the bedroom as Scarlet violently clawed the walls leaving deep marks on them.

Logan had no other choice but to get up. She picked up a piece of her broken door and threw it through the broken frame, hitting a soldier passing by. Oops. She walked into her shower and started washing the blood from the night before. When had killing become messier than sex? Well, I guess it depends what type of sex one's having, right? She let the water embrace her, tickling her skin like soft seductive fingers washing away the sins she committed for the organization. She finished getting ready as fast as she could and ran down the halls pushing soldiers and a very distracted Seras, to reach Integra's office. She pushed the doors open and closed them back immediately as she felt Integra's eyes shoot her brains out. She was really fucking late, apparently but Integra should be used to it by now. Logan opened the doors again but this time she walked in, moving slowly but moving at last.

"You're late Miss Black" Integra was pissed. She never used her last name, ever.

"I'm sorry, the mission last night dragged more than I-" she was cut off

"Shut up!" as she interrupted Logan, Integra played with a brand new cigar "Did he suffer?" a very sick smile crept its way into Integra's face.

"I slit his throat then cut his head slowly" Logan chuckled remembering her handy work "I hope that answered your question"

"Leave now" She signaled Logan to the closed doors "go train some with scarlet or Edgar" Logan started walking towards the door "And Logan…Please try not to destroy my house"

Logan wandered the manner in search of small and meaningless tasks, she honestly was no good at anything else but killing and destroying. That's all she knew, after all she was trained by her parents before they were killed and after Integra took her in by Walter and Alucard. She was a hunter and one of the best out there but her abilities were not always required. Vampires and demons didn't roam in the day light, although sometimes she wished they did. It would keep her busy.

Scarlet was in her room working on some spell of hers as Logan walked by and she decided to stay to watch, there was nothing better to do. "What's that for?" Scarlet jumped and fell hitting her head on the edge of her desk.

"Did your parents not teach you how to knock?!" Scar screamed throwing a lit candle at Logan.

"One; the door was open. Two; that was fucking funny and three; my parents are dead as fuck, so to answer to question, no. No one thought me how to knock. Neither Walter nor Alucard knock so I don't see the need to do it myself" Logan simply smiled and walked in the dark room to sit on a velvety couch.

"I really wish I could kill you sometimes"

"So do I Red, so do I" scar just rolled her eyes and kept working, chanting something in maybe Latin? "So…You never answered. What is that?"

"It's a protection spell for you and Edgar, since you two are the only important humans in this team I thought it would be nice you had something like this" Scar tossed a necklace with a small hex bag at Logan. "You don't have to wear it at all times just when you go to missions. The smell is strong that's why I'm telling you this"

"Thank you" Logan put the small bag to her nose to smell it and almost immediately she had some puke in her mouth "What the hell did you put in this thing? I threw up a little in my mouth"

"I told you the smell was strong" She said tossing another necklace at her "give that to Ed for me" and just like that Scar was gone.

"I hate it when she does that"

Alright guys that's the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two: I wish I could kill you sometimes._**

 ** _Scarlet._**

It was a fine Monday morning and Scarlet strolled down the hall of the dorms until she reached a very familiar door with a sign that read as followed; 'Intruders will be shot in sight. Survivors will be taken hostage, tortured then killed'. She took a step back before blowing up Logan's door. "Hey wench! Integra says you need to wake up. You have things to do"

"Scarlet…Why don't you go do something productive and suck Alucard's dick, huh?" Logan mumbled half asleep.

Scarlet was furious, she didn't care that Logan was her best friend, she was a demon fairy and a very powerful one and she wasn't gonna let some stupid 20 year old human hunter disrespect her like that. Scarlet charged at Logan but was quickly stopped by the pair of strong and arms that wrapped around her every night. Alucard threw her over his shoulder to take her out of the room. Scarlet still infuriated clawed at the walls leaving deep reminders of her anger.

"Alucard…Just know you owe me yet another door" Logan's voice was almost a whisper now.

"I'm aware" his velvety voice traveled to Scar's eardrum and almost instantly calmed her down to which Alucard responded by setting her down and wrapping their fingers together then gently kissed her hands, that looked like an infant's in comparison to his "you can't take everything she says seriously my love" He caressed the porcelain skin of her cheek and softly kissed her. "She's only a child, please understand her"

"She's not a child! I can't just let that kind of behavior slip by like it's nothing. She's an insolent wench!" She started to turn red with anger again "and I think she should be punished!"

"She won't be punished for being a smartass. Besides if that was the case my sweet love you would be punished as well" Alucard placed his fingers on her chin and lifted her face towards him "because you have torn her door apart almost every day for the past six years"

"Then I'll keep breaking her door"

"And she'll keep insulting you"

"I'm going to hurt her…" Scar glared in the direction of Logan's room and walked the opposite side of the house. Scarlet never did understand what was the problem with Logan, after all Scar was nice to everyone. Mostly everyone. Okay she was really mean and cold but at least she was polite and Logan didn't even have that one her side, she acted more like a savage animal than the young lady she was.

Edgar was in the study room as he had been the past week trying to figure out their assigned case. Some vampire decided to infiltrate a University and had been preying on the helpless students. Scar walked in the large room. It smelled of moldy old books and was packed with all kinds of them as well, diaries and documents from all over the world. Integra really made their homework easy by having the study room. Scarlet always wondered how sweet, respectful and charming Edgar fell for Logan, they were so different.

"Oh Miss Reather, I didn't hear you come in" Edgar stood up to greet her but she just overlooked him as she walked to the back shelf and climbed the ladder in search of the right book. This vampire was not just any ordinary vampire, Alucard had told her to be careful with this one, so she had decided to research the blood sucking fiend.

"Do you know if Miss Logan will be available this evening?" Edgar could be so annoying at times. The whole I used to be a priest thing was getting boring.

"Why would I know if she's 'available' this evening?" Scar mocked Ed while she kept searching for the book that her beloved had mentioned to her.

"You ladies are friends so I assume you would know" Scar just rolled her eyes and jumped off the ladder making a loud bang on the wooden floor before slowly making her way to the table where Edgar was studying and sat down gently on a chair.

"Logan and I are hardly friends" She opened the book and pretended not to be interested in the conversation.

"But I have seen the both of you watching that horrific movie with Christian Bale" Ed cringed at the thought of said movie.

"You mean the masterpiece that is American Psycho?" Scar stared at Ed as he nodded yes. "You're so peculiar Edgar" he was about to start another sentence but before he could Scar removed her glasses and looked at him straight in his eyes "Leave." And as she finished the word Ed raised form the table and silently walked out of the room.

After reading up on the vampire Scarlet rushed through the manner to her bedroom. She knew Integra would want Edgar and Logan on the mission to kill this vampire but he was dangerous. She quickly gathered the ingredients for a protection spell and started to make hex bag for the both of them.

"What's that for?" Logan had been standing on her doorframe for a while. Scarlet unaware of the hunter's presence jumped and hit herself on the desk falling on the floor.

"Did your parents not teach you how to knock?!" Scar grabbed a lit candle and threw it at Logan's head, sadly missing it.

"One; the door was open. Two; that was fucking funny and three; my parents are dead as fuck, so to answer to question, no one thought me how to knock. Neither Walter nor Alucard knock so I don't see the need to do it myself" Logan simply smiled and walked in the dark room to sit on a velvety couch.

"I really wish I could kill you sometimes" Scar kept silently but quickly working on making the spells. After she was done she threw them both to Logan "Give this one to Ed" she didn't stay to listen to what Logan had to say. She had important matters to attend in her lover's chamber. She quickly vanished herself in a cloud of white smoke leaving Logan talking to herself.

Alucard and Scar had been together for quite some time. She had met him shortly after Integra woke him from his peaceful slumber. He was so cute when he slept, many nights she had stayed up after making love just to watch his innocent face as he slept. She didn't think a beast like him could look so peaceful and happy. She loved him and he loved her just as much and nothing could ever change that. They were soul mates.

The basement was as always a gloomy, humid and depressing place to roam but for her lover she could go through hell and back. She reached his chamber and opened the door quietly not to disturb the prince of darkness. He was sitting on his chair with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. Every time she saw him her heart felt like bursting out of her chest and she couldn't help it. She couldn't resist him and his touch. She forced her legs to move in his direction and sat on his lap before closing the gap between their lips in a tender but passionate kiss. He undressed her slowly.

His hands wondered down her pale neck to her collar bone and landed on her breasts. His hands were cold but they felt so good against her naked skin. His eyes locked into hers. She felt as if she would fall into them if she wasn't careful. He abandoned her breasts to keep exploring her magnificent body.

"Won't you let me take you tonight?" he whispered into her ear before biting her neck and licking the blood dripping down.

"I've always been yours"

As you noticed I'll be alternating POV's for this story for the three new characters. Again I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
